Twisted Hearts
by Elani
Summary: Tortall 2 years after Squire, Daine has been murdered and Varice has returned to comfort Numair. Will romance blossom again between the onetime lovers or is something strange about to happen?
1. Time Passing

Disclaimer - The characters so far in this story all belong to the Goddess Tamora Pierce. Twisted Hearts Chapter 1 - Time Passing  
  
Numair sighed, "Oh magelet" he whispered.  
  
He knelt next to Daine's grave his hand placed in the millions of flowers brought by her friends. He had convinced Jon and Thayet to place her memorial here, in the Royal Forest where he knew she would be happiest.  
  
It was here that her life had ended to, on a call to rescue a small riding party from a spidren attack. He blamed himself. He should never of let her ride off by herself, to help a Griffin she could hear calling in pain. She hadn't come back.  
  
Numair searched for hours for his love but he never found her. It was a shock to everyone. Alanna did not speak for days, Thayet hadn't left her rooms for a week and Kitten had refused to eat.  
  
Millions of the people had come and gone from the palace. Cats and dogs had arrived in their droves, a silent peace between them. Birds had flown over her small, quiet funeral calling a last sweet song to their lost friend.  
  
Numair stirred slightly. He had been knelt here since the small, quiet funeral attended only by her close friends had ended. Alanna had been to check on him every hour and each time she received the same answer "I need just one more hour with her". She hadn't answered him.  
  
"Numair?" a female voice questioned from behind him. He turned his head slowly to face her  
  
"Why- Why are you here?" he croaked his red-rimmed eyes not meeting hers.  
  
She walked to the opposite side of Daine's grave and knelt down. She reached her pale hand across and rested it on Numair's larger, tanned one. "I'm so sorry. We all heard soon after. Emperor Kadder was beside himself. He wanted to come to but imperial duties beckoned. Everyone knows of the great, beautiful wildmage, slain by spidrens"  
  
"They left nothing" he said, the tears freely falling from his eyes. "We only realised what had happened when Jon found her clothes covered in blood by a stream. Her body isn't even buried here-" he couldn't carry on.  
  
"Please come inside now Numair. Daine wouldn't want you to be like this" Varice pleaded.  
  
"No, when she thought I was dead she tore down a palace in anger. What can I do? I don't even know what killed her, whether it was a spidren or griffin or even an immortal for that matter" Varice looked down at his outburst as he flung his hand away from her.  
  
"She may not even be dead," he added in a whisper.  
  
Varice stared at him, forcing him to look at her face "Numair healers looked at the amount of blood left there. They said no one could survive that amount of blood loss. You know that"  
  
He didn't answer, just stared down at the gravestone. "I think it's time I went inside" he whispered his hand reaching out to touch the cold marble.  
  
"Come then" said Varice standing and holding out her arm to him. He took it and begin to walk slowly out of the clearing Daine's grave had been placed. He stopped at the entrance to it and turned. Varice waited as he said his final, silent goodbye to his love. Then turning without one last glance back he walked to the palace.  
  
3 years later....  
  
Numair sat pondering over a new book that had just come into Lindhall's possession. "No..." he muttered "If Haydn's theory is not correct than The Scrolls of Baluci are completely wrong to. And that would mean-"  
  
"Talking to yourself again Numair? That's a sign of madness you know" a friendly voice teased.  
  
"Aren't we all considered mad in this day?" he questioned, turning his chair to greet Varice. She smiled, walking over to him.  
  
"Well only some of us" she giggled, stopping in front of his chair.  
  
He reached up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap "Only the bet though" he said huskily pulling her into a feverous kiss. Varice relaxed into his strong grip and enjoyed it. Once he pulled away she saw a look on his face that worried her.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't to soon Numair? Daine only died-"  
  
"It's not" he replied gruffly, standing up abruptly causing Varice to tumble to her feet. "I told you I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Numair" she said kindly coming up behind him to place her hand on his shoulder "If you want to wait, we will. You haven't been to Daine's grave for such along time and-"  
  
"I said goodbye to Daine 3 years ago. I do not need to visit her again"  
  
"But...Numair..."  
  
"Shush Varice" he said turning to her "I want you now" he said running a hand through her blond locks.  
  
She smiled up at him and he placed his lips on hers. He gathered her up in his arms as he kissed her. She noted that it was not a passionate kiss but a tentative one yet still she melted into him. They kissed for longer, Numair pulling away only once as he located the bed before they fell onto it.  
  
Numair awoke an hour later. He let a hand slide to stroke Varice's hair. She huddled closer to him and he wrapped an arm round her slender shoulders.  
  
He sighed. "I miss Daine so much" he thought "Everyone thinks me strange and cruel not to go to the grave but I couldn't bear to have to say goodbye to her once more. I want her back. If only there was some way to be with her again. Varice, I do love her but Daine..."  
  
"I miss you my love," he whispered as his eyelids closed and sleep came to him.  
  
Varice next to him stifled a sob. Her eyes stared into his face, brimming with tears. 


	2. Future and Past

Disclaimer - The characters so far in this story all belong to the Goddess Tamora Pierce. Twisted Hearts Chapter 2 - Future and Past  
  
My chapters seem really shorter than other peoples and I was wondering if that annoyed readers? If it does please tell me in your reviews so I can work on it thanks. By the way I couldn't remember whether Spots was male or female so I've put him as a male for now. But if that's wrong I'll change it later.  
  
3 years ago.  
  
"Here she is you Majesty," a gravely voice said "All in one piece, surprisingly"  
  
The tall woman turned, a chilling smile planted on her blood red lips. It froze when she saw the girl before her. "What happened?" she demanded, her voice raising an octave.  
  
"That Griffin was not to trusted - I told you he wouldn't leave her be. I got there and he was tearing lumps off the girl here and there. I had my work cut out just stopping him"  
  
"Is she still alive?"  
  
"Does it matter? Barely" he added quickly, seeing the look in the woman's eyes. "I don't think there's any lasting harm"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I want her to pay for what she took from me. She won't even remember who she was when I have finished with the little witch"  
  
"What do you plan to do with her, your Grace?"  
  
"Erase her memory from the moment she met that dreadful horse-woman and keep her here as a slave. Even better I think I'll send her back to Carthak to become a slave. It will be quite amusing, I'm sure"  
  
"Yes I agree. But wouldn't that mage, Numa? No, Numar?"  
  
"Numair" she corrected  
  
"Yeah him. Won't he come looking for her? He might think to look to Carthak and kidnapping. And what about all those Gods she is connected with?"  
  
"Numair will think she's dead you know the plan. And those Gods she is connected with will only be able to speak to her on equinoxes. She won't know whom they are and will probably run from them in fear. They might think she does not want to know them any more."  
  
"But won't they watch what is happening and try to stop us now?"  
  
"They cannot interfere in mortals lives you fool. They cannot stop us only try to help her. But she will not remember them and will be so afraid she'll run from them before they explain"  
  
"What about the dragon?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this? The dragon will believe she is dead also. It won't think to search for her on a wider scale. Now be quiet. My plan will not go wrong. Take her to a guest room and get someone to mop up that blood, it's making me feel ill." She said turning back to the window she had been staring out of before.  
  
He did not move "But."  
  
"NOW" she screamed  
  
"At once Enchantress Chalice"  
  
She smiled at the reflection in the window. "I told you I would not let her go un-punished, oh great one"  
  
The small, faint reflection in the window took flight.  
  
  
  
Now  
  
"Jon?" called Thayet "Jon?"  
  
"Here my love" he called from the study. He walked to the door, she did not sound happy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"A rider party spotted a group of spidrens not far from here. They had a young woman prisoner. They have followed but they may need more fighters. I'll get the Queens Riders saddled but I don't know if you want to send some of the King's Own to"  
  
"Thayet" he said sternly "I do not want you going chasing immortals if you don't have to"  
  
"But Jon, please" she wiped the tear that fell onto her cheek.  
  
"I know my love. I miss her to but we cannot run after every tale we hear of spidrens with women captives. If she was still alive we would know by now" he pulled her towards him, enveloping her in a tight hug.  
  
"But I did nothing. I was there I could have stopped her, saved her" she sobbed into his chest. "So was I. And I agreed to her going to find that Griffin. If I had said no also, she would never have been killed"  
  
Thayet did not answer. She sobbed into his chest. Finally she said, "This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to rescue that young woman. I'll tell the Riders to leave," she said, wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
"I shall ask Raoul to allow a group of the Kings Own to follow. Keladry will enjoy a spidren hunt I'm sure, I shall tell him to ask her to accompany him also"  
  
"Thank You Jon" she said looking up into his eyes "Thank You" she turned to leave.  
  
"They won't get away this time," he whispered to her retreating back.  
  
"What's happening with the Queens Riders? Why all the hurry?" said Numair striding up to the meal table. He settled into a seat between Varice and Lindhall. The two looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Spidrens where spotted near the palace" Varice muttered quietly.  
  
"Spidrens" Numair whispered. The bread roll he held dropped from his hand and rolled across the table unchecked. All eyes watched Numair. Varice's worried eyes searched Numair's face; Lindhall placed his hand on his one- time student's shoulder.  
  
"No-one told me" he muttered dangerously and flinging himself away from the table he stalked across the room to throw open the wide doors with a bang that echoed for minutes after he had left.  
  
"NUMAIR" screamed Varice flinging herself from her chair "NUMAIR WAIT"  
  
Lindhall grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the chair. She offered no resistance and sat staring at the doors Numair had left through. "Leave him" Lindhall muttered, "He can protect himself" Varice barely nodded.  
  
Numair saddled Spots quickly, not really paying much attention to what he did. "It's these times I really need Daine to tell me how you are," he told the animal "It's just so much more difficult without her"  
  
With the horse saddled he led him outside and jumped up onto Spots back. He urged him toward the end of the stables closet to the Royal Forest, where he assumed the spidrens would be situated. Actually, he realised, I have no idea where they will be. Maybe I should have asked before storming away. I hope Varice doesn't worry too much, I know how she gets when I do things like this.  
  
A voice in the back of his head whispered to him "But Daine would have come with you, helped you even"  
  
"But Daine is dead" he replied, "And Varice isn't Daine"  
  
"But you wish she was" it retorted  
  
He sighed, "I do," he said to Spots "I do so much".  
  
Rustling to his left brought him to a standstill. He hadn't even noted his entering the forest. Straining to listen for any other sound-none came  
  
He was about to begin his journey again when a huge black shape threw itself out of the bushes at him. It struck him and Spots, sending them onto their sides. He felt hairs against his face as a legs clawed at him. Managing to free one hand from under one of the spidrens many legs, he placed it on the creatures middle and whispered a well-chosen word. It exploded, leaving blood and spidren legs scattered everywhere.  
  
Numair looked down at Spots where the horse lay fallen. He was still, un- moving. Numair uttered a strangled cry and threw him self into the bush the spidren had leaped from. He landed amongst a group of 4 spidrens clustered around the body of a brown haired woman.  
  
"Daine?" he muttered in a cracked whisper "Could it be?" he thought, "Is this what they put my poor innocent love through?"  
  
He roared as the first spidren turned to face him. It opened its mouth, to show him it's glinting teeth but the mage gave it no time to speak. He blasted it out of his way and the creature landed in a nearby tree; it's front legs hanging off. A male came at him next, a hungry smile on it's face. It lasted no longer than the first two spidrens although in his fury Numair did not notice the two females movements the male's attack concealed.  
  
Suddenly he felt white, hot pain at both his sides. He fell to the floor clutching at the pink web that had stuck to his arms and sides where they showed through battle-weary clothes. The females pounced, landing on top of him and began to claw at his face. Pink webbing landed on any un- covered skin, the female's aim was true.  
  
He roared his grief and anger and with one last breath of consciousness he spoke a word. A blinding white light spread from his body to cover the whole clearing. The spidrens shrieked in fright and fought to get away from the mage. They entangled each other with their legs and fell back onto him. With one last fearful flash the light faded, leaving only the frozen mage laying in a charred and blackened clearing.  
  
It took Thayet only minutes to locate him. She realised he also had come out when she saw black smoke billowing from a part of the forest to her right. Calling her squad to her and pointing out to them the smoke, they set off at a gallop to reach Numair.  
  
"I hope he is not alone" she thought to herself "If he has gone off again we might not be in time to save him. If there is as many as last time or more he won't stand a chance"  
  
"Faster" she called to her followers. "We must reach him quickly"  
  
A blinding flash of white light halted her. "What is it?" she called to the Riders she couldn't see.  
  
"A word of power you Highness" called one of the mages "A very powerful word of power"  
  
The light seemed to spread towards them. "Will it harm us" she called "And can we move through it?"  
  
"Yes and No" called the mage who rode up next to her "It will harm the horses. It is a Word which causes all creatures in its path to, well melt"  
  
"Move back" she called warningly, pulling at her own mare to retreat.  
  
"When will it en-"  
  
She was cut off. There was a strangled cry and the light flared then faded.  
  
"Can we move now?" she asked looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yes" the mage answered.  
  
"Forward" she called rushing towards the place she knew Numair was.  
  
Sooner than she had imagined she broke the trees and bush into a clearing and pulled her horse up short. Numair lay close to the body of a brown haired girl, un-moving. They where both covered in blood although Numair showed the many cuts and burns of a spidren fight. The girl had a cut across her neck, which the creatures had obviously been feeding from. Now her blood spilled uselessly onto the charred black grass. An explosion had blackened the whole clearing. Thayet heard the rest of the Riders halt behind her. "Your Majesty?" one ventured.  
  
Thayet did not answer. She half fell from her horse and stumbled towards the mage. She dropped next to him and let her head fall onto his chest. "Please Numair not you too" she said tears beginning to form in her eyes. She buried her head closer to his chest.  
  
And his heart beat. 


	3. Whips of Love

Disclaimer - I own only the characters that have not previously appeared in Goddess Tamora Pierces books. Everything else she owns. Twisted Hearts Chapter 3 - Whips of Love  
  
Authors Note - It may seem as if I'm rushing this story along but its just that I want it well finished before school starts because I will have no time then to carry on with it and I really want to publish it. Tell me if it's a problem thanks!  
  
The Past (2 years ago)  
  
"I TOLD YOU THIS ROOM HAD TO BE SPOTLESS," he roared, advancing on the small slave girl in his wake. She shied away from his anger, backing herself into a corner. "I said every surface had to been cleaned thoroughly before I arrived back and what did you do? YOU LAZED AROUND AND DID NOTHING"  
  
"Master I did" the girl whimpered, huddling herself closer to the wall "But this Badger appeared and I accidentally dropped the dirty water and-"  
  
"A badger appeared did it?" he said, his voice dangerously low, "And I suppose this one had a nice long conversation with you like the last animal to visit you. What did you call it again, a duckmole?"  
  
She didn't answer. He grabbed her face with his hand roughly and pulled it up to face him.  
  
"ANSWER ME" he roared at her. Her hands flew to her eardrums. He roughly grabbed them and pulled them down. The force of his pushing her hands sent her tumbling to the ground.  
  
"For your insolence, laziness and lies you will be punished" he said a glint in his eye.  
  
She looked up quickly "Please Master.No." her frightened eyes tried to meet his.  
  
He unwound the whip from his waist "I cannot let you go un-punished, Erone. It would not do"  
  
She cowered into the corner, covering her head with her arms "Please no.please" she muttered as he advanced upon her.  
  
Minutes later Erone woke. She lay for a moment trying to shake the red spots from in front of her eyes. Once her head cleared she sat and took in the mess around her. Splashes of blood had landed on walls and surfaces alike around her fallen body. "This will have to be cleaned up to," she thought, "If he comes back and finds me lying in all this I won't wake up again"  
  
She stood and swayed for a moment then her legs collapsed from under her. Her only friend, Mina appeared at the kitchen doorway to watch her collapse heavily onto the cold floor.  
  
"Not again, Erone" she moaned rushing across the kitchen to help her friend. "You get whipped more than the rest of us put together"  
  
"Its these visions" the girl muttered, "I hate them and I wish they would stop"  
  
Mina sighed, "I'll get this cleaned up quickly" she said, "You stay here and gather your wits back again"  
  
"Thanks Mina"  
  
The short, red head bustled off into the storeroom of the house kitchen. Mina was Erone's only good friend. It was she who had found Erone lying unconscious outside the house garden and who had convinced Tark, the kitchen salves master that she could be useful.  
  
Mina was pretty really, in a cute way. She had dull red hair, which could have been beautiful and shiny if she had the means to care for it properly. It was quite long, long for a slave, reaching to her shoulders but was always kept tightly tied back.  
  
Mina was small, smaller than Erone herself even though the girl was older by two years. She was brown-skinned and had small features, her small hazel eyes tinged with green flecks.  
  
What amazed Erone the most about her friend was not her kindness but the fact she never seemed unhappy with her life. She never complained about her slavery as others did but kept silent and worked hard. If she had one fault it was that she often would get into trouble by helping others.  
  
Returning with water for Erone and a rag she began to scrub at the floor.  
  
"So what happened this time?"  
  
"The badger appeared again and it startled me so much I dropped a pan of dirty water on the floor" she pointed to the mess near the fireplace. "And Tark told me this room had to be spotless when he got back-and he was back early- and it was still there-and-" The memory was still fresh in her mind as her wounds throbbed. She couldn't continue.  
  
"What did it say this time?" Mina said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The badger of course" Mina giggled.  
  
"He called me Daine again. And he asked what I was doing here, serving others. He said my Mother and Father were beside themselves. And mentioned Kitten again."  
  
"What did he say about her? Did he tell you who she was?"  
  
"No. He just said Kitten was distraught and wouldn't eat. He said the People were sad and wondered why I wasn't talking to them. He said they think I'm angry with them"  
  
"I wish I knew where you came from Erone. And who all these people are"  
  
"So do I" the girl agreed.  
  
Now  
  
"I wish he wouldn't keep doing this. I can't cope when he runs off trying to kill themselves like this"  
  
"I know Varice. It numbs the pain he still feels at losing Daine if he thinks he is avenging her death. He still hasn't made peace with himself"  
  
"I know and I wish he would. I love him Lindhall but.I can never compare to her in his eyes and I don't know if I can live for the rest of my life knowing I am second in Numairs emotions. I love him solely yet if she was here I would be but a mere speck compared to her in his eyes. No disrespect intended of course"  
  
"I know how you feel" he said kindly patting her shoulder "But Numair does love you really. He will always love Daine to and she was so harshly taken away from him. Who knows if she hadn't died maybe they wouldn't have been together for much longer. But hush look he is stirring"  
  
They both turned to watch the sleeping mage as he slowly opened his eyes. "How long did I sleep?" he questioned.  
  
"About 3 days" said Varice "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired but ok. What happened after." he didn't finish.  
  
"I am glad to see you back with us Numair. Everyone was worried. But I shall leave Varice to the explanations shall I?" he grasped the mage's shoulder gently then left the room taking great care to shut the door fully behind him.  
  
Varice turned to look deep into Numairs eyes "I was so worried about you" she said grabbing his hands "When Thayet rode back with you. you looked. you weren't moving, I thought" her head dropped and she choked back a sob.  
  
Numair lifted his hand and pulled her gently to look again at him he kissed her softly, gently easing his lips over hers, taking all the time in the world. When he had finished he lay back on the bed pulling Varice into his tight hold.  
  
"I love you Varice," he whispered into her hair, breathing in its scent of flowers. "And I'm sorry. There will be no more running into battle so hastily any more. I want you to marry me."  
  
Varice sat up quickly "Marry you? But?" she squeaked  
  
"Yes" he said grabbing one of her hands "I want you to be my wife"  
  
"Numair, Daine and marry you but you love, loved, I don't know" she hung her head.  
  
"Varice listen to me. Yes I loved Daine and I always will. I will never forget her. If she hadn't died we would never have been apart again. But she did and I have to be content that we were not meant to be. I know that Daine will want me to have a good life and I don't want to endure her wrath when I do die, so I want to be with you"  
  
"Really?" she whispered  
  
"Really" he answered  
  
"Then Numair" she said happily "I will marry you"  
  
"This is better than I imagined" Chalice squealed with laughter "Now if the Gods ever do manage to get Daine's memory back, and it will take them awhile the state I left it in, her one true love will be wed to another. It almost makes me want to give it back to her just to see the look on her face when she sees he has wed that awful Varice."  
  
"Well why don't you then. You can do as you wish with it," said the gravely voice.  
  
"No I think we shall leave her and the Gods to suffer for awhile longer. They have a good idea how to give it back to her now anyway. And it was fun watching the Great Gods swallow their pride to ask for help from the dragons. She might even be damaged beyond repair when she does get it back. That will be amusing"  
  
"It will your Majesty, it will"  
  
  
  
Authors Note - Well I just thought I put I disclaimer in here in case anyone feels like suing a poor, penniless teenager that Erone does not really belong to me. I didn't want to give it away at the beginning though. She is of course Tamora's character Daine. 


	4. A Godly Wedding

Disclaimer - All characters belong to Tamora Pierce Twisted Hearts Chapter 4 - A Godly Wedding  
  
Authors Note - Just thought I'd say I haven't decided really whom Numair will be with yet. But I couldn't kill Daine really I love her too much! So on with the story. Oh and I will find Varice someone if Daine and Numair get together. By the way I have replaced Chapters 1, 2 and 3 with hopefully with better laid out chapters so if there was anything you didn't understand hopefully you can go back and read over them much more easily.  
  
Past (1 year ago)  
  
Erone scrubbed hard at the floor beneath her, the hot sun on her bareback. Mina had told her it was the hottest summer equinox Cathhak had ever known. Wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead she leaned back on her heels.  
  
"A moments rest" she thought "Then I will continue"  
  
"Daine, my sweet" a female voice called behind her.  
  
"No, no, no" whispered Erone, leaning forward "You don't exist, leave me ALONE" she shouted.  
  
"Please, face us daughter" a gruff male voice implored her.  
  
She did, not really know why, trying to believe that when she turned nothing would be there and it was just the heat had tired her. She was wrong. There in the doorway stood two figures. The sun blinded her, and made them seem faint, misty almost. She shielded her eyes to see them better and began to scream.  
  
Standing in front of Erone was a pretty woman with cream-coloured skin topped with golden curls and a man with antlers rooted into his brown hair.  
  
She rose slowly to her feet and began to back away, fear clearly showing in her face. Both looked hurt at her actions towards them. She stopped, feeling sorry for these two people who obviously had her confused with another girl.  
  
"Who, who are you?" she ventured.  
  
"Daine do you not know us?" the woman said, her eyes brimming with tears. She trembled slightly and instantly a strong arm encircled her shoulders. Erone openly stared at the man, who looked back with an unblinking stare. Finally Erone let her eyes drop.  
  
"I'm not Daine," she whispered "I'm Erone"  
  
"Oh sweet what happened to you. Why can't you remember anything, even your own parents?" the women pleaded.  
  
"But, but you must be Gods" the girl exclaimed.  
  
They smiled at each other then turned back to her "Your Half-God remember Daine and you have wild magic to" the woman said kindly, hope in her eyes.  
  
"Wild magic?" she questioned, confused.  
  
"Yes its.No not yet she's beginning to remember, Just a few minutes longer please" the woman pleaded. They both looked upwards.  
  
"As you wish" the man muttered. He looked back to Erone "We will visit you again as soon as we can daughter. I love you, Daine"  
  
"Goodbye dearest. I love you to" whispered the woman as they both began to fade into a haze of white light. Erone watched as the two were engulfed in the light, which seemed to gather around them from the very room they stood in. Stretching out a hand to try and touch the light, it seemed so solid; it disappeared from under her fingertip. Erone leaned backwards onto cold marble and began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now  
  
Varice and Numair knelt before the alter in the palace ceremony room. They held hands across the short space between them. It hadn't taken long to plan the wedding, Jonathan had been happy to offer all the help he could. Thayet had allowed one of her own personal dressmakers to produce something for Varice, and it was perfect.  
  
She knelt, smiling up at Numair. Her blonde hair had been pulled up on top of her head, with a few ringlets hanging down to frame her face. Wild flowers adorned her hair and a mage had magicked them so that light reflected off them in glittering patterns round the room. Her dress was simple, but beautiful. It was long and flowing, a tight bodice at the top which flowed into a long skirt from the waist. It was square across her chest, and the sleeves were square across her shoulders and they came into wide points at her wrists. The bodice of the dress was decorated in many fine, sparkling jewels and intricate embroideries. It was a cream colour and complimented her face and hair. She wore hardly any make-up but her faced glowed with happiness.  
  
Numair was breath-taken at her beauty. He hardly listened to the ceremony he was so engrossed in Varice. He only realised that they were finished, and man and wife, when Varice took his hand and they turned to their friends who watched.  
  
They clapped the new couple. Numair looked around at his closest friends. Alanna was smiling broadly, holding Baron Georges hand in her own. He sat smiling also obviously staring at the beautiful Varice as only he would. Onua sat near the back, clapping and smiling also, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Numair knew she remembered Daine, and he felt guilt in his heart. He turned to smile at the rulers of Tortall. Jon sat clapping, obviously very pleased at how the ceremony had gone. Thayet did not look as happy. She clapped as expected to, but she did not smile. He knew some of his friends would be thinking of Daine now, he did also. He had even visited her grave for the first time since her funeral that morning, to make sure one last time she wouldn't be angry with him if he married Varice. He didn't think Thayet would look so displeased though.  
  
"It is of no matter though" he thought, "I will be happy and so will Varice"  
  
She smiled up at him and he lifted her chin with his hand bringing her lips up to his as they shared their first kiss as man and wife.  
  
Jon and Alanna had organised a huge ball in Numair and Varice's honour that evening. It was a grand affair, they seemed so pleased that Numair was happy and seemed to be getting on with his life.  
  
Varice was in her element. Bustling round to different groups of friends and enemies alike, bragging about her perfect wedding. It had been hard to separate the couple since they had wedded that morning but now Numair found he liked the comfort of his close friends, not the envy and falseness of people he did not even know.  
  
He stood to get himself some of the wine Jon had imported especially from Yamani when something heavy barrelled into his chest. He was knocked to the floor, taking his chair and numerous plates of food with him. The clatter echoed through the hall and people stopped their conversations to watch the event unfold. A few women screamed at the sight of Numair on the floor and a large badger sat on top his chest.  
  
"Lord Badger" Numair greeted, Thank You for dropping in on me"  
  
"This is no time for your cheek," the Badger God said, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"This is a ball is in mine and Varice's honour. We were wed today"  
  
"I know" he replied gruffly "Why?"  
  
"Because I love her" replied the mage puzzled "And she loves me. You should know-"  
  
"Of course I know why people marry" he half-shouted "I want to know why you married her when Daine-"  
  
"Daine is dead" Numair interrupted "I have to live my own life now, I-"  
  
"You loved Daine, did you not? And she is no-"  
  
The badger god disappeared suddenly. Numair sat up slowly and Varice rushed to his side.  
  
"What was that about?" she questioned, wrapping her arm round Numair's shoulders.  
  
" I do not have any idea" he muttered "Would you mind if we left for awhile you Majesty?" he said to Jon.  
  
"Take as long as you need" the King replied, concern in his eyes.  
  
Before anyone could move Thayet stood suddenly. "I told you" she half- shouted "I knew we should still be looking for Daine now!" and she ran from the hall, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind her.  
  
"Lord Badger, we told you we wanted no interference from the mortals" Mithros voice boomed "We Gods can handle the matter"  
  
"That's why it has taken us over three years to realise what has happened to my daughter then?" Weiryn said stepping forward.  
  
Mithros glared at him "We had to be sure to was Enchantress Chalice's doing, God Of the Hunt"  
  
"I do not see how this does not effect her mortal friends. They have a right to be told she is still alive," the Badger argued.  
  
"But with interference from them we would not have been able to catch Chalice. Now we know she still has power we can strip it from her" the Great Goddess said kindly.  
  
"But why would such a powerful Enchantress be bothered with my daughter" Sarra said quietly "She's just a young girl"  
  
"We shall bring her here to find out, Green Lady. She shall not be looked upon lightly." Mithros said, kindness in his powerful voice.  
  
"What I would like to know," cackled the Graveyard Hag "Is how come she still has power and why we cannot get through to the girl. Her memory is in pieces"  
  
"That stone she wore" Kidunka commented, "I always believed she hid some of her power in it"  
  
"Where did she get such a great power from?" Sarra asked uncertainly.  
  
The badger turned to her "She gave her soul to one of the Gods of her world, the Devil, in return for infinite power. But in anger she destroyed her own world and God, Mithros's brother, stripped her of her powers. He had no world to govern and no were to place her so he gave her to us and we allowed her to live here, thinking she would cause us no concern"  
  
"A grave mistake then" the Graveyard Hag cackled.  
  
"Yes" said Mithros "And one not so easily repaired"  
  
"So what must we do?" the Great Goddess asked, turning to Mithros.  
  
"We shall call her here to find out what she has done to the child" he replied. 


	5. Confrontation of Dreams

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters, places, and some of the events in this chapter Twisted Hearts Chapter 5 - Confrontation of Dreams  
  
The Past (5 months ago)  
  
Erone sat on the floor of a huge courtyard. Light, reflected off the water that fell in fountains surrounding the edge of the courtyard, bounced around her to form patterns on the marble floor. She looked up and found the Great Gods surrounded her. Mithros Sunlord sat on his golden throne; the Great Goddess stood holding a black cat.  
  
The scene disappeared and Erone suddenly found herself struggling with invisible bounds. She fought to breathe as something covered her mouth and nose. The substance covering her nose was slowly peeled back and as she fought to get enough air through her nostrils the substance that also covered her eyes was pulled away. She looked down and found herself trapped in bounds of webbing.  
  
She tried to scream but all that came out was a small "Yip". She saw trees ahead of her and felt the springy grass under her feet. She looked to the side. Surrounding her were wolves. She ran with the pack as a wolf.  
  
Then suddenly she was sat in a brown tent cradling a limp, black hawk in her arms. She was trying to coax it to eat a piece of raw meat. Then it wasn't a hawk in her arms any more but a woman her golden curls in disarray.  
  
Suddenly Erone was stood and she was swept up into the arms of a tall, tanned man. She pulled away and looked into his face, and then they kissed. They shared a deep, passionate, longing kiss, which left her whole body tingling. He scoped her up into his arms and carried her to a stone, which he sat on, holding her to his broad chest. "Magelet I thought I'd lost you" he whispered. She began to cry.  
  
When she opened her eyes again she was sat in front of an enormous badger. She watched as it pulled out its silver claw and handed it to her. She could feel the coldness of it against her hand.  
  
She felt a breeze on her face and looking up from the claw found herself at a ships rail. She was speaking words she could not hear to a blond stormwing. The rail changed beneath her hands and turned to stone as she watched the same stormwing plummet to the ground to smash against a rock.  
  
Then she found she was at a grand meal, laughing as a dragon pouring more water on the floor and itself than it was getting into its mouth.  
  
The scene changed again and she was flying, wind in her face fleeing from something. "Hurry Cloud please" she whispered to the horse she rode, turning back to see if she was pursued.  
  
She threw herself toward the door, screaming, screaming her rage and anguish. Erone could hear those tortured cries, as they rose and fell, she could feel the People as they cried with her.  
  
Erone jumped up still screaming. She stopped, covering her mouth. Each vision she had seen stayed fresh in her mind, as if they were memories long forgotten, that had been awoken. She felt coldness against her hand and looked down.  
  
She opened her hand and a silver claw rolled down her palm onto the sheet.  
  
  
  
Now  
  
"Enchantress Chalice it is most pleasing to see you again" Mithros said, the smile he wore not meeting his eyes. "It has been so long since we Gods last spoke to you"  
  
"Yes Mithros Sunlord" she said falsely, curtseying to the God, "We should make a habit of speaking more often"  
  
"Not really no" the Graveyard Hag muttered, "We don't like you and you don't like us"  
  
Mithros glared at her "I apologise for my sibling, she hasn't been of a good temperament today"  
  
"What she speaks is true" Chalice replied, the false nicety gone from her voice, "What have you called me here for?"  
  
"To find out what you have done to my daughter" screeched Sarra running out of the crowd toward the Enchantress. Arms reached out to grab her before she reached the woman. "Leave go of me" she cried, struggling against the arms. Weiryn came to comfort her.  
  
"What daughter?" Chalice said studying her long nails "I know nothing of any daughter of yours"  
  
"The girl called Daine" the Great Goddess said, "Why have you taken her memory and placed her as a slave in Carthak?"  
  
"What girl called Daine? I don't know-"  
  
"DON'T TRY TO FOOL US, ENCHANTRESS. WE HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Mithros roared.  
  
Chalice looked unperturbed at his outburst. "Very well" she muttered, "So I took the girl. I was bored"  
  
"That is your reason for harming my daughter?" said Weiryn dangerously, beginning to move towards her the hatred clear in his eyes.  
  
"Stay Weiryn" Mithros said gently "Where did you gain the power from to perform these complex spells"  
  
"Oh just some mage" was the bored reply.  
  
"Just some mage. You expect to fool us with that?"  
  
"If it makes you happy I will tell you how to get the girl's memory back. I'm bored with her now"  
  
"BORED" roared Weiryn "YOU TOYED WITH MY CHILD AND KNOW YOU ARE BORED?"  
  
"Calm yourself. It will take a while for you to get her memory back but I wouldn't worry. It isn't damaged. You just have to do an individual spell for each part of her memory, you know like her magic, her past, her future, and her knowledge"  
  
"Yes we understand" said Mithros shortly  
  
"Well no need to be so rude. I shall leave then"  
  
"Wait" boomed the Sunlord.  
  
But she had already disappeared. 


	6. Ornate Anger

Disclaimer - I own Chalice and her servant. Oh and Mina and Tark. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. Twisted Hearts Chapter 6 - Ornate Anger  
  
The Past (2 months ago)  
  
"Mina if we get caught Tark will skin us alive" Erone whispered.  
  
"Yeah. But that's what make's it so much fun" the red head giggled.  
  
The girls snuck along the grand corridor that led to the ballroom. Kitchen slaves like them were forbidden to serve at banquets and royal balls like the one tonight and the girls had been repeated threatened with death if they were caught out of the kitchen  
  
"So what does the Emperor Kaddar look like then? I've never seen him." Erone asked.  
  
The girls jumped at a sound of laughter ahead and spotting an alcove, hidden by an ornate gold statue Erone grabbed Mina and pushed her into it. Neither girl breathed as a group of grandly dressed ladies passed them, fanning themselves and gossiping about who was courting who.  
  
Checking that no one else was about they stepped out of the alcove and began walking again, keeping close to the walls and in the shadows.  
  
"He is the most beautiful man in the world," whispered Mina, "He had light black skin and the most beautiful eyes." she went off into a daydream. Erone reached out and pinched her arm.  
  
"Ow" she squeaked, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You were daydreaming about the Emperor's godly good looks. His long dark eyelashes, his gleaming skin" Erone teased.  
  
"Shut up" Mina said, beginning to blush, "You never know. Our eyes might meet across the ballroom tonight and he will fall madly in love with me. We shall marry quickly and have."  
  
"We're here" whispered Erone.  
  
The girls stared, open-mouthed, at the great ornate doors in front of them. They were heavy oak and had intricate carvings describing hunting parties and grand banquets. Carvings of fruits near the top of the door were inlayed with gold as where carvings near the bottom. The handles were also of solid gold.  
  
"Come on" Mina breathed, grabbing Erone's hand.  
  
She pushed on the heavy door, not daring to place her hand on the cold gold handle. It took both of their weak muscles before the door slid open so they could slip inside. They quickly slipped into shadows at the side of the hall.  
  
It was exquisite. Although Erone had seen marble before, none was this highly polished. It gleamed and reflected light as dancing, glittering patterns across the room. Tables were laid with rich, foreign and Cathaki, foods some Erone had never even seen in the kitchen before. The tables were decorated with gold bowls of overflowing fruits and huge gold vases of flowers. At the opposite end of the room, great doors opened onto a moonlit balcony, decorated with plants and small, glittering mage lights.  
  
"Here" Mina thrust some sort of tray into Erone's limp hands, "Take this a begin to serve. If you see Tark duck"  
  
Mina walked off to one side of the room and bowed to one of Carthak's ministers as she offered him and his companions her tray. Erone copied her. Wandering to the other side of the room she offered her tray of bread looking things to a group of chattering ladies who sat on one of the couches that lined the ballroom walls.  
  
She turned and decided to walk across to a group near the dancing so she could watch the ladies as they swished their skirts around them, feet lost in a flurry of quick movements.  
  
"Daine?" a male voice called "Daine wait"  
  
She dropped her tray to the floor with a clatter. The closest nobles to her heard and turned to look at her with disgust in their eyes. It turned to shock when a heavily made up man, covered with twinkling jewels, grabbed the slave by the shoulder and pulled her round to face him.  
  
"Daine. What, what's happened? Why are you here? And why are you working as a slave?" the man cried urgently at her, bending to look at her face. He had to bend nearly in half to look straight into her eyes.  
  
"Is this slave bothering you, Emperor?" an angry voice boomed, "She should not even be here. She was told-"  
  
The Emperor Kaddar held out a hand to silence Tark "Daine" he said "Why are you here? And stand up"  
  
On finding that the man in front of her was the Emperor she had thrown herself to her knees. Now she looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not Daine, Your Majesty. I'm Erone," she whispered  
  
He studied her for a few minutes then his face relaxed. "I'm sorry I have you confused with another. Go back to your duties." And he turned from her to resume a previous conversation.  
  
Erone didn't move. She tried to look round to warn Mina but a strong hand gripped her by her neck and pulled her up.  
  
"Your coming with me now" a voice spat down her ear, "And when I'm finished you'll know never to disobey an order again"  
  
  
  
Now  
  
Chalice stormed up and down her bedroom. "I cannot believe those stupid gods realised it actually was me. I expected it to take much longer. And now they know how to give the stupid girl her memory back"  
  
"Well, your Highness. You did tell them yourself" the gravely voice commented wryly.  
  
"YES" she screamed "And don't you become insolent. I still have my power over you, Hawkwing"  
  
The man nodded and bowed his head. "Forgive me, oh wonderful one," he said, a sarcastic undertone to his voice.  
  
She ignored it, and dropped onto a nearby couch. "Well now we shall have to find something new to do to ruin her life. Her love has already married another, that stupid Varice, and we need something that would really hurt the girl. Maybe we should just kill them all, and make Daine watch," she laughed.  
  
"Your Majesty" Hawking commented "Maybe we should leave this, Varice, alone. It is not her fault she has been caught up in this and it would not hurt the girl much if she was to die."  
  
"Are you becoming soft now?" Chalice replied, a steely edge to her voice, "Because I can so easily find a new helper," she added.  
  
"No, of course not. I just feel-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AND DON'T FEEL" she screamed "YOU OBEY ME"  
  
"Oh course your Majesty," he said quietly. She didn't see the glint of anger in his blood red eyes.  
  
"Now" she said, much calmer, "I need my seeing pool. Can you bring it here?"  
  
"At once" he said, metal clicking as he left her chamber. 


	7. A Pool of Memories

Disclaimer - I own Mina, Tark and anyone who had never been in one of Tamora Pierce's books. Everything and one else she owns.  
  
Twisted Hearts  
  
Chapter 7 - A Pool of Memories  
  
Erone yawned as she stirred the soup. Cook was known to hang slaves upside down if they didn't stir her famous Mukka Berry soup the right amount of times, and it was a boring job.  
  
She yawned again and shivered. It was getting colder in Carthak now. And she still only wore her loincloth. She was forbidden as a slave any other clothing.  
  
She watched as one of the kitchen rat-catchers, a tabby tomcat sat itself down next to her and began to clean its paws.  
  
"Been hunting have you?" she giggled to the animal, enjoying its haughty air.  
  
"Yes actually" she heard it say in her mind "Quite a few mice around the house today"  
  
She gasped and threw herself backwards, knocking half the soup onto the floor.  
  
"You, you spoke. In my head" she whispered, staring wide-eyed at the animal, "How?"  
  
"Well" it said again "When you have the wild magic"  
  
"What is this, wild magic?" she questioned, sitting herself down in front of the animal.  
  
"You are connected to us all. The people" he said. She knew it was him she spoke to. She could hear his purring voice.  
  
"The people? They're the animals right?"  
  
"Right" he replied.  
  
"And I can speak to them. In my head."  
  
"And theirs" he replied, "You can do much more to if you learn about it" he pointed a paw at her.  
  
"Like what" she breathed, eyes shining bright.  
  
"Well. I heard from another cat that lives in the royal palace. A girl came there once who could heal animals, could change her shape to be an animal, go into the mind of an animal. She was connected to all the People"  
  
"I could do all that?" she whispered.  
  
"If you work hard I'm sure you could," he said, getting up to walk away.  
  
"Wait" she called "Will you help me? You seem to know so much and I know so little"  
  
"Of course" he said purring "As long as I have full run of any mice that live in your rooms"  
  
"You may and there are plenty. Do you want to live there with me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes" he replied, "I should like to be your protector"  
  
She laughed but it froze when she heard pounding footsteps headed her way.  
  
"Cook" she whispered, turning to the mess she had made of the soup "You best get out of here. Come back later tonight and I shall take you to my room" she said to the cat.  
  
She threw herself quickly to the floor trying to mop up the spilt soup with her loincloth. She peered upwards into the pan at the left over soup and found it had grown a skin over the top. She gulped "I'm in for it" she thought.  
  
The footsteps stopped behind her. She braced herself.  
  
"Girl" she voice said, dangerously low "What have you done with my soup"  
  
The cat jumped from no-where into the pot, knocking more of it contents onto the floor. Erone stared as it nodded at her then realised what it meant for her to say.  
  
"I'm so sorry. The cat jumped up at the soup and I couldn't stop it. I was trying to get it to stop and the soup's gone-"  
  
The strong cook grabbed the girl and flung her backwards. Erone hit the marble floor hard, and lay there, dazed. She shook her head and sat up to find the cook backing the cat into a corner.  
  
"No" she cried "Don't hurt him"  
  
The cat sprung into the cooks face, digging sharp claws in where he connected with skin. The woman roared and grasping at the animals fur she threw it away from herself. It landed, hackles raised, spitting at the cook. Erone heard it say "I will be back to collect you tonight" before it ran hissing and spitting away.  
  
She looked at the cooks face. Long, heavily bleeding buts from the cat's claw ran down her cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Would you like me to clean those?" she asked.  
  
"No" the woman barked, "Get this mess cleared up. I shall visit a healer, someone who knows what they are doing"  
  
Erone scowled as the woman left, and set to cleaning up the soup stain and righting what the cook had knocked over in her fight.  
  
  
  
Hours later Erone sat trying to force herself into the animals mind.  
  
"I don't know how to do it" she grumbled, "Am I doing the right thing Simba?"  
  
"You have to look for your magic, inside you" the cat said wisely, "I'm sure that's what I heard"  
  
"Look for the magic inside me" she said to herself "Ok"  
  
She closed her eyes. Thin copper threads danced across her vision.  
  
"What colour is wild magic, Simba?" "Copper" he replied lazily.  
  
"Ok" she looked further into her mind, completely relaxing and found it, her core, her own supply of copper magic.  
  
"Wow" she breathed "Its beautiful"  
  
"I take it you have found it then" the cat said "Well try to use it"  
  
She put her hand onto his body, losing her hand in his fur. Grabbing one of her treads of magic she used it to connect to him, she had no idea how she knew what to do. She opened her eyes to find she was staring at herself.  
  
"Oh my God" she thought  
  
"Yes" he told her "Its rather amazing isn't it?"  
  
He looked round the whole room for her, showing her how everything looked to a cat. Her small wooden chest was a good scratching post; the wall was where the mice hid. Her sense of smell was better, and her eyesight in the half-light was amazing.  
  
He jumped up to inspect the walls and she found she went with him, sniffing out the mice. He caught one out of the corner of his eye, scuttling across the back wall and gave chase. Not wanting to be there when he made his kill the girl pulled away.  
  
"Wow" she said absent-mindedly stroking him, as he came back with his prize "That was amazing. Your eyesight its."  
  
"Extremely useful" he finished for her  
  
She smiled at him "Yeah it is"  
  
  
  
"What have you done?" Sarra screamed watching in the pool as her daughter was flung across the room, "She is being hurt"  
  
"It is not our fault, Sarra. We have given her, her magic back and she was caught talking to the cat, not working. We couldn't help her." The Great Goddess's kind voice cut through the woman's anger.  
  
"Sorry" she murmed sitting back down on the fountain edge.  
  
"She has her magic back at least," Weiryn said, kissing the top of his mate's blonde curls "The rest won't be long"  
  
"No it won't" agreed the badger "And with Queenclaws subjects helping, her she will be fine"  
  
"Her memory is shattered," commented Kidunka from the opposite side of the courtyard, "Chalice really wanted to destroy the girl"  
  
"Her knowledge isn't as bad" the badger replied, "It shall be ready soon"  
  
"Will it hurt her to get her memory back?" Sarra asked tearfully, clutching Weiryn's arm.  
  
"No" replied Gainel's kind voice, "It may alarm her but she will be fine"  
  
  
  
Erone awoke to find a tabby cat near identical to Simba at the edge of the pile of straw she called a bed.  
  
"Hello" she said uncertainly "Are you a friend of Simba's?  
  
"I'm sorry. I hope it's all right. Simba is my brother he said it would be ok for me to stay here. It's just that." she tailed off.  
  
Erone could clearly hear this cat was female. She smiled gently at her "What's your name?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Tigger" the cat replied nervously.  
  
"Of course you can stay" Erone said offering her hand to the cat. She was decidedly smaller than Simba, and a lot less sure of herself, "I could always do with new friends"  
  
The cat sniffed at her hand then rubbed her head against it affectionately.  
  
"I see you have met my sister" Simba said, stalking in through the doorway, breakfast in his mouth. He dropped the grey mouse near the doorway.  
  
"Here Tigger. This is yours"  
  
She mewed her thanks and rushed over to the food. Simba came over to sit in front of Erone.  
  
"I hope you don't mind" he spoke to her mind "But she would be better here. She is quiet and shy and gets bullied by the other cats. I promised her I'd look after her and I can't if I'm here all the time"  
  
"I won't be any bother" Tigger said quietly, "Please let me stay. The other cats laugh at me and I never get to eat unless Simba brings me something. I could try and help you with your magic if you need it" she said walking back over to Erone and Simba.  
  
"Of course you can stay" Erone placed her hand on the cats head to reassure her, "I'd love for you both to stay here with me. But you must understand if anyone does come in here who isn't me you must hide in case they try and hurt you."  
  
Tigger nodded "I'm good at hiding" she said "And I won't get you into trouble"  
  
  
  
Mithros roared and threw a shining ball across the courtyard. "What did that woman do to it?" he bellowed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but that's my daughters hopes and fears your throwing around" Sarra scolded. She was not afraid of the Greater Gods any more after spending most of the past three years with them.  
  
"It will not knit together," he said quieter "Bring me it back please" he asked the woman.  
  
Sarra rushed across the courtyard to pick up the shining ball. It had split into four where it had not knitted together properly. She knelt to pick the last one up and screamed as she was thrown backwards.  
  
When she had touched all the balls together all of her daughters hopes and fears had rushed at her at once. They swamped her senses. She could feel her daughter's pain at the fear of losing Numair, her friends and her daughter's fear of sending her animal friends into battle to die. She could feel her daughter's hope of un-ending love with Numair too and the hope that one-day they would shed their own fears and marry. She felt her daughters fear of being caged and her fear that Numair would one day she her as a child not the grown woman he wanted. Sarra fainted.  
  
When she came round the lesser gods crowded her vision. Weiryn came quickly into focus his eyes bright with concern.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok?" he said quickly.  
  
"My poor child" she said sitting up "I thought she had no worries"  
  
"You saw her fears and her hopes" the badger muttered, "It is hard sometimes to cope with ones own, never mind the ones of another. Look in your palm Sarra"  
  
She looked down to the hand she had clutched the silver balls of Daine's hopes and fears in. She held one complete silver ball instead of the four smaller ones.  
  
  
  
Erone had mastered entering the minds of an animal, mind-speech and had even managed to heal a bird Simba had brought to her with a broken wing. This was all in the space of around two months. Simba and Tigger's help had been in valuable to her. They had let her test every theory she had out on them, and never complained if it went slightly wrong. Simba hadn't even complained when she had singed the end of his tail fur with a stray thread of wild magic.  
  
She stood, elbow deep in grease as she washed the pans used for that night's meal. She had been left on her own the past few weeks as Mina had been sent to help a nearby Minister with his daughters wedding preparations. Erone had missed her company but she had been kept busy with Mina's extra workload.  
  
She sighed and listened to the noises outside. Simba had helped her discover she could speak over distances when he had got himself locked in a cupboard and she had to go and rescue him. She had found that with practice she could hear animals all over the house and even in the grounds.  
  
She smiled as she heard the rats talking in hushed voices about "The over sized feline with the white patch" He had made himself well known as the quickest and quietest rat-catcher in the household.  
  
"He should be getting an award for that soon" she thought to herself, "Its only fair"  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath as the water her hands were submerged in began to rise upwards. She yanked her hands out of it quickly stepping back as it came level with her head. A shadowy, wispy figure began to form in it. She stepped closer, to try and get a better look at the figure before her. She stared open-mouthed her face as close to the water as she dared go.  
  
She watched as the man, tall and black-skinned reached out his hands to her. "Here child" she heard his powerful voice say, "Your memories are returned"  
  
He held a shimmering object in his wide palms. Erone stood, engrossed in its beauty. She hardly noticed that it moved toward her until she was bathed in its glowing light. She looked down at herself. Her whole body glowed with knowing.  
  
Suddenly, the pressure of memories long lost overcame her and Daine tumbled to the ground in a deep faint.  
  
  
  
The Gods smiled as they looked on. Finally the task they had laboured with was complete; they had restored Daine's memory.  
  
Only Sarra still looked worried "Is she ok. She fainted shouldn't-"  
  
"It is to be expected" the Badger god said "She has had a whole life's worth of memories and knowledge returned to her at one time. She will be fine, maybe upset, but fine when she wakes"  
  
"If your sure" the smile slowly spread on Sarra's lips as she was swept up into the embrace of her husband.  
  
Authors Note - Yeah you got me. I inserted my two cats into the fic. So now they are famous. Lol. 


	8. Price of Friendship

Disclaimer - I own Tark, Chalice, Hawkwing, Mina, Simba and Tigger. All other characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Twisted Hearts Chapter 8 - Price of Friendship  
  
Authors Note - I am having such bad writers block over this and Chapter 9. Help!!!!  
  
Erone, or Daine as she now knew herself, had no idea what to do. The Erone in her knew, for the first time in over three years who she was and the Daine in her wanted to go home. She felt a pang in her heart every time she thought of the friends she hadn't seen in over three years, the friends she had forgotten she had.  
  
Daine wondered if Kitten had grown; if Alanna had lost her temper recently, how her friends in the Riders were faring. But most of all she wondered if Numair still loved her. She was afraid to come back and find he hated her and that he thought she had left willingly.  
  
Truth was, she had no idea how she had ended up in Carthak. She knew that the day she must have gone missing was the day of the spidren attack. She could remember going to the aid of a Griffin she heard calling in pain. She could remember entering the glade and crossing to a river, then nothing. Nothing until she had awoken in Mina's room in Carthak.  
  
She was confused though. She had no idea why her friends hadn't come to find her. They must have realised she had disappeared and tried to find her using magic. She found that she convinced herself spells with focuses could not work over such a distance but still, there was a niggling doubt hanging at the back of her mind.  
  
Daine had thought about trying to speak to Kaddar again but she was afraid he would think she was a slave after a new start in life by impersonating another. She had told him she was Erone not Daine, and he-nor his ministers-would probably believe her now.  
  
She had changed a lot though. Her face and whole body was thinner and she had gained a tan in the hot, Carthak sun. Her hair had been sheared when she arrived; it was thick, matted masses of curls on top her head now. Her eyes were dull. Daine hardly recognised herself.  
  
Daine lay on her bed, bathing in the memories she had lost and found again. Some made her smile and laugh; others produced tears in her eyes. She needed a calming, sensible voice to help her through this. Whispering to Simba what she was about to do, the cat nodded its understanding sleepily.  
  
Standing Daine began the transformation of her human form into the form of an eagle. She was rusty and it took her longer than normal to shape the bones of the bird. Once she had finished she hopped onto the window that served the small room and jumped out.  
  
It was as breathe taking as she remembered. The wind rushed under her, keeping her afloat. She felt as if she hardly had to move her powerful wings. She had never been outside the house before, preferring to stay with what she knew, but she regretted that decision now.  
  
Beneath Daine stretched the magnificent gardens of Carthak. Famous as they where, the tales did not even come close to what seeing them felt like.  
  
The moonlight bathed them in its silver glow as small mage light hidden in bushes twinkled like miniature stars. The trees and bushes went on for miles, grown into intricate patterns by garden mages. Daine somehow fashioned herself human ears as she listened into the peaceful silence. She heard the babbling brooks, the splashing of playful fountains even the rustle of plants as they leaned in on a neighbour to gossip.  
  
Then she threw out her magical hearing, listening to the animal sounds of night. She heard mice and rats squabbling, birds sifting themselves in sleep. She could hear a mother bird scold her oldest child at landing on her branch again, she could hear the argument between two mice at who earned the biggest chunk of the berry they had found.  
  
Daine saw the Ministers house easily from the sky. It was the only other set in these gardens. It sat, nestled between a river and small wood.  
  
She landed, and changed her shape again to that of a cat. She could slip easily round the house, to locate Mina as a rat-catcher.  
  
Daine wandered round, trying to find a way in. She found it in a door left open to the gardens that led into a bathing room. Moving swiftly into the hallway, Daine took a moment to stop and think how she would do this. She had no real idea where Mina would be, and she dare not change into something that would draw attention to her.  
  
That's when a slave boy rushed past. Her only hope so far, Daine followed the younger boy. He looked about 13 at the eldest, and he wore just a loincloth, although it did not seem as dirty and worn as other slaves. His skin was lightly tanned, and his short hair was blonde.  
  
Following him she found the surroundings became less and less exquisite as they walked. Happily, she realised they must be coming close to the servants quarters. The boy walked faster, Daine had to use a loping run to keep even close to him.  
  
Finally he stopped outside a door. Bending down he scratched behind Daine's cat ears.  
  
"Here you go" he whispered "Mina is in there" and he disappeared.  
  
Daine nudged open the door and entered the room. Mina sat on the floor, back to the wall reading something. Daine changed into human form quickly and flung herself at her friend.  
  
"Mina I know who I am" she squealed at the girl, not giving her a second. Mina jumped about a foot into the air.  
  
"How did you get here?" she whispered frantically, "If you get caught"  
  
"It doesn't matter I'll tell you later. What is important is that I know who I am and we can escape and leave here. I come from Tortall and I'm going back and you can come to," Daine said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Your sure?" Mina replied hope dancing on her face.  
  
"Yes" she replied, "My real name is Daine. I live in the palace in Tortall. I have friends there who will take you in. You'll get work, work you enjoy and you can marry and everything"  
  
Mina smiled "What about you?" she said, "I want to know all about your life"  
  
Daine smiled "My parents are Gods. Well my Da was but when my Ma died he asked could she be one to. And I helped stop the Immortals War. I killed Ozorne. And I love." she stopped, blushing slightly.  
  
"You love." prompted Mina, giggling.  
  
"A man called Numair" she said biting her lip "I miss him enough for all the 3 years I haven't seen him now"  
  
Mina sighed "You have true love then, Daine" she said "But we must hurry if we are to leave tonight. And Daine"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"You may need some clothes," Mina laughed  
  
  
  
The girls now sat in Daine's room as she pulled on her tunic and breeches. Daine or Erone, had always kept these clothes she had been found in, they reminded her she had been someone.  
  
Mina was sat on watch, her tiny cloth bag already packed.  
  
"I wish Simba and Tigger where here," mumbled Daine, pulling on a boot "I don't really want to leave them"  
  
"We can look for them if you like" Mina said, her eyes not leaving the door.  
  
"We shall when I'm ready" Daine replied gratefully.  
  
The door flew open. Mina scurried backwards from the towering form that filled it. Tark stopped, obviously confused at what was before him. Then he smiled a grim smile.  
  
"Trying to escape I see?" his voice grim "That's a very punishable offence I must say"  
  
"Please Tark it was-" Daine was cut off.  
  
"It was my idea" Mina said standing, she kept her eyes low, "Punish me"  
  
His face spread into an evil grin "Don't you worry little one, you will be," he said.  
  
"NO" Daine cried throwing herself forward towards Mina. Tark grabbed Daine by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. She slid down it, head throbbing at the impact. The last thing she saw before blackness was Mina's frightened face as Tark advanced upon her.  
  
  
  
Daine awoke. Tark stood above her, evil eyes glinting. Behind him she could see the limp from of Mina, lying on the floor.  
  
Anger overtook her whole body. Anger at her own beatings, anger on behalf of all those Tark had beat. She didn't want to fully change. All she needed was the claws she had used on Ozorne. She gave her fingers bear claws. Tark stumbled backwards in fear as he watched her hand change shape.  
  
She stood "Not so powerful now I can fight you?" she said. He stumbled for the door but Daine's anger would not let him leave.  
  
She dived into him claws raking the back of his neck. He tried to throw her from his back; she clung on, digging deeper and deeper into his flesh. He turned and threw his weight backwards to squash her between the wall and his heavy body. She felt no pain only that his death was near. Raising her left hand she cut across his throat, blood spayed onto the floor. His body fell limp and he collapsed forward. Daine rolled off him, breathing hard.  
  
Her fingers shrank to normal and she turned to Mina's fallen body. "No" she whispered, "Please no"  
  
She crawled across the floor and touched Mina's face with her hand. Her skin was stone cold. Daine hugged the girl, letting her tears fall freely onto her skin.  
  
"Mina" she cried, "You helped me and look what I did to you"  
  
She sat, realizing she had to leave Mina before she too lost her life. No one would believe her; they would believe she had murdered them both. Daine carried Mina to the bed and laid her upon it. Her loincloth was torn completely. Daine knew what he had done. The urge to be sick nearly over- whelmed her. She covered Mina with the small, tattered blanket.  
  
"Goodbye friend" she whispered, and then turning from the girl she became her golden eagle once again and flew into the night.  
  
  
  
When she could fly no more Daine rested in a wood. She had spoken to her many friends of night, the bats, who had given her directions to follow to the great water as they called it. She heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Probably an animal" she thought, "Best keep alert though"  
  
A furry shape barrelled out of the bushes and into her. She squealed, falling backwards. "Simba!" she cried.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered, "The mouse came this way"  
  
Tigger followed him out much more quietly. "You left us behind" she said quietly "But we followed you"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Daine, "You weren't in my rooms. I wanted to look for you but I had to leave quickly."  
  
"We noticed," replied Simba "I take it you hurt the big man?"  
  
"Yeah" she said, teeth gritted.  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend" Tigger said coming up to rub her head on Daine's knee, "But you have saved many more form being hurt by the big man"  
  
"Yes" she said picking her up and cuddling the cat, "But I lost my only friend here, except you two."  
  
  
  
After the cats found her Daine's travelling was much easier. She spent a lot of the time as a cat, their emotions much less complicated, especially when they were around humans-which was most of the time.  
  
The two cats seemed to know their way to the water and the ships and Daine trusted them. She found herself days later on a ship headed for Tortall. She stayed hidden in a storeroom below deck, becoming a cat if any other people approached. Simba and Tigger brought her food and water; Tigger even began to venture out on her own. No one noticed the extra three rat- catchers the ship held. The only thought she had that whole journey was of returning to Numair and she dreamed each night of their reunion.  
  
Daine found her way to Corus easily too. She found a woman headed for Corus for the market with her newly acquired wares who offered to allow her and the cats to ride in her cart. When asked what payment she wanted she replied that the girls company on a lonely journey was payment enough.  
  
So Daine was know in Corus. It was evening when she found herself outside the castle grounds. She took the shape of a cat again and the three wandered in, un-disturbed by the guards. Daine told the two cats she would be around in the palace whenever they wanted to visit but they assured her that they would come live in her quarters. She told them that for now, the castle was safe so they could go where they pleased. "Have fun" she called to them.  
  
So now she found herself standing in front of Numair's doors, holding the handles. She trembled from head to foot. She knew he was in there, she could hear his light snoring. She had dreamed of this for many nights, him sweeping her up into his powerful arms, kissing her until she was ready to collapse and then never letting her go again.  
  
Steeling herself she softy opened one door and stole inside. 


	9. Moonlit Arrivals

Disclaimer - Tamora Pierce owns everyone but Hawkwing, Chalice, Simba and Tigger. Twisted Hearts Chapter 9 - Moonlit Arrivals  
  
Authors Note - I upped the rating a bit because of the previous chapter just to be safe.  
  
  
  
There was still a soft light illuminating the room. Daine could see a shadowy figure curled up in the bed, wrapped in the bedclothes. Lights danced across it, making it seem unreal.  
  
"At least its human" she thought to herself, "Or it looks human"  
  
She couldn't decide whether to climb in with Numair and give him a shock in the morning or to wake him now. She couldn't take the chance though that on finding another in his bed tomorrow Numair wouldn't put some irreversible spell on her, before realising who it was. She laughed in her head and decided she would be safer waking him now. She stole quietly to the edge of the bed.  
  
As she got nearer she began to see not one, but two shapes under the covers. Her throat tightened, her heart beat faster. Maybe she had the wrong rooms, maybe Numair had moved to another wing of the palace.  
  
She moved closer. No. She could see his features, his nose, and his dark curly hair. Her eyes stung. She looked across to the woman next to him and nearly screamed.  
  
Numair lay next to Varice Kingsford, his arms wrapped round her.  
  
Daine forgot to be quiet. She rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. And ran straight into The Lioness.  
  
"Daine" Alanna said sleepily, "Wait Daine? Daine? Well you took your time in coming to visit us. So you're a Goddess now I suppose. You look like death. Oh wait sorry you are dead. Oh I think I need to sit down" and she collapsed on a nearby chair. Daine watched the older woman. Something in her eyes must have shown through. Some sadness, pain perhaps.  
  
Alanna looked up at into Daine's face, studying it "I didn't expect to find you wandering round here in the dead of night. Sorry I wasn't more welcoming. You've been gone for over three years Daine. I've-we've, everyone's missed you" she said kindly, her eyes shining bright in the candlelight.  
  
"Dead" Daine repeated slowly, "You think I'm dead?"  
  
"Well you are. Aren't you?" the Lioness said her expression one of questioning mixed with shock.  
  
"No" Daine whispered, "I'm still al-"  
  
"Daine?" a cracked whisper came from behind her. She whirled around.  
  
Numair stood in his doorway, the candles flickering light causing half his face to be shadowy, and half his face to be brightly illuminated. The mask of light hid his emotions well. She could see one dark eye widen. She wanted to run to him, be swept upwards into that powerful hold, to feel his kiss again. Her dreams shattered when Varice came to stand next to him.  
  
"How, how have you been?" he managed. Then clearing his throat he said, "How are the Divine Realms? You parents? I hope you weren't to ill on arriving"  
  
"I haven't been in the Divine Realms" her voice came out hard and cold.  
  
He blanched and looked down. That one eye filled with something, hurt? Varice stepped forward, clearly not having heard Daine's last comment.  
  
"Numair and I are married now" she said happily, "I hope you're not to angry. But you were-"  
  
"I WASN'T DEAD," screamed Daine, she tried to calm herself. Her heart felt as if it was trying to pound out of her aching chest. "I, I've been in Carthak" she said, breathing deeply.  
  
"Why" croaked Numair "Why did you leave?" his face plainly showed that hurt now.  
  
"I didn't chose to" she replied softly, she could hear the emotion in those four words. All the hurt, pain and suffering of the last three years.  
  
"Then what?" he said clearly not understanding.  
  
"I don't know" she replied, "The last thing I remember is going to find the Griffin. From then I can only remember waking up in Carthak and my time as a slave." She swallowed. Those memories still hurt. She could see the limp form of Mina stretched out on the floor, Tark towering above her.  
  
"Daine" Alanna whispered "You poor child" she reached for her arm and held it.  
  
Numair didn't reply. Varice looked as if she wanted to cry or scream or even both. She looked between Numair, who stared at Daine, and Daine who stared at the ground. Numair had gone white; he looked as if a ghost had risen before him.  
  
"Daine you need food and rest" Alanna commented after a few moments silence. "We should get you to a bed"  
  
"I don't want to rest" she replied, "I want-" she stopped and looked up at Numair. Then she ran. The tears had threatened to fall right there, she didn't want them to see her cry.  
  
Numair started after her. Alanna grabbed his arm. "Wait" she said, "She's safe in the palace and she needs to be alone. And we need to inform Jon and Thayet"  
  
Numair nodded automatically, still staring ahead at where Daine had fled.  
  
  
  
Daine ran blindly, not really knowing where she was headed. Tears blinded her as much as her emotion; she wanted to get away, to be alone to sort through her feelings. Surfacing above the top, above the feelings of relief at being home, at being safe, was the realisation that Numair was with Varice-he didn't love her any more.  
  
She found she had been guided outside, to a palace garden. She slowed, to take in the midnight air. She thought if she wasn't running these feelings would slow down and calm. They didn't.  
  
She sat on a stone bench, letting the coolness bite into her legs. She sat and waited for the figure to appear. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
She noticed the air in front of her begin to vibrate and it slowly became solid. She watched as it knitted together, became a wispily, solid shape. The woman shook her head and then stooped to look at the girl.  
  
"You called me here?" The woman nodded "And you were the one who sent me to Carthak to?" Again the woman nodded.  
  
"And now" the woman said "You will come with me once more, Daine" she held out a silvery, moonlit hand to the girl.  
  
And Daine took it.  
  
  
  
King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, Numair, Varice, Alanna and Onua had gathered in the Kings study. Jon stood facing the window, the Queen sat in a velvet high-backed chair. Numair sat, head in hands staring at the floor, Varice tried to hold his hand, to comfort him but she was ignored. Onua sat thinking, her brows knit in concentration. Alanna stood near the fire, leaning on the mantle.  
  
"So" Jon repeated "Correct me if I'm wrong but Daine did not die three years ago. And as you have it she has been living as a slave in Carthak for that time"  
  
"Yes," muttered Alanna "Your right"  
  
"Do we know why she left? Was she forced? Did she want to?" he said, pulling on his beard.  
  
"She wouldn't leave" Onua said "She wouldn't leave Kitten and her other friends behind unless she truly had to. And she would never of faked her death. She would have let us know she was ok"  
  
The King shook his head and turned to the group. "Numair" he said quietly "Is there any reason you know why she might of wanted to leave here?"  
  
Numair shook his head; he didn't look up "No you Majesty" his cracked voice whispered.  
  
"Where is she now?" Thayet asked, running a nervous hand through her locks, "I want to speak with her"  
  
"Thayet maybe you should wait. She wasn't in the best of moods when we found her before. She-"  
  
"I will not wait" Thayet cut in, "I was the only person in this room to believe she was still alive. We could have found her years ago if someone had of listened" she fell silent.  
  
-The kit is not here any more- a gruff voice spoke in their minds. Turning to the door they found the Badger God had appeared silently.  
  
"Lord Badger" Jonathan greeted him, "It is an honour to see you again even if under such events."  
  
-Thank You King Jonathan- he replied -But I think there is a story you all need to hear- He turned to look at Numair, -Before you go rushing off to save my kit-  
  
Numair sat up suddenly "Why where is she? What's happened? I, I can't lose her again," his eyes pleaded with the God.  
  
Varice's head dropped. Unseen tears formed in her eyes.  
  
-She has gone willingly with the one who took her memory. But you must know her story before you go. It is a harsh one, but it must be told-  
  
Jonathan nodded and took his place at the head of the oak table.  
  
  
  
Daine watched the Enchantress stare out of her window. She stood tall and her curvy figure was accented with the close fitting robe she wore. It was a robe of silver moonlight, and cascaded to the floor like the moons beams themselves cascaded to the earth.  
  
Chalice turned to her, and Daine gasped at the jagged scar that ruined the woman's translucently perfect face. It ran from her petite nose right across the Enchantress's left cheek. It was a raised scar, a scar that reminded the woman of a world of pain.  
  
Chalice fingered a lock of her curly, silver hair thoughtfully, "You wonder where my scar is from?" she asked the younger girl.  
  
Daine thought the woman's ice-blue eyes borne into her own soul. She squirmed on her chair.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can see you look upon it" was the reply.  
  
"Will you tell me?" Daine asked, the curiosity over whelming her.  
  
"A reminder of my first world, my homeland." The woman replied, "Although a painful one" she touched the scar gently.  
  
"What happened to your world? Why do you not live there any more?" Daine asked.  
  
"I destroyed it" was the blunt reply.  
  
Daine looked shocked, her words caught in her throat.  
  
"You want to know why?" Daine nodded.  
  
"It destroyed by brother so I destroyed it" no sorrow entered that sentence.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Daine asked.  
  
"My God had no where to put me. Mithros is his brother so he allowed me to stay here. Although he thought all my power had been stripped from me. How wrong was he to reckon with the Devil"  
  
"The Devil?" Daine looked confused.  
  
"Another God from my world. The God who gave me my power" Chalice dropped onto a chair nearby.  
  
"You haven't always had your power then?"  
  
"No. I forget. You are used to those who have power all their lives. I gave my soul to the Devil in return for infinite power. Then the world took my brother so I took the world. God stripped me of what he believed was all my power, but the Devil always wins. So I came here, sent by a God much less powerful than me, ruled by Gods much less powerful than me"  
  
"And why do you want me?"  
  
"Oh Daine, you dear child" the sarcasm in her voice was rich, "You took something from me to. I couldn't let you go unpunished"  
  
She sounded so much like Tark. Daine's eyes stung "I took something from you? I don't even know-" realisation dawned on her. "You where in love with Ozorne?"  
  
"Yes" was the sighed reply.  
  
"But we never saw you at the palace, at-"  
  
"We kept our love a secret. We were going to rule the worlds together. Then you came along and ruined it. You killed him. You took away the only man I ever loved"  
  
"Did you even love him as a Stormwing? Daine's voice was harsh.  
  
Chalice laughed, "Of course. Once we ruled this world I would have changed him back to human form. Who do you think turned Hawkwing into a Stormwing?"  
  
"Hawkwing was a man?" Daine could hardly conceal the shock in her voice.  
  
"More than a man, a God" was Chalice's proud reply, "I needed a helper and what better to do than turn a God into something he hated so he would stick around for the day I would turn him back"  
  
"Your, your evil" Daine choked.  
  
"Yes of course. You should of known that already"  
  
"No wonder you loved Ozorne. He and you would of made a wonderful couple"  
  
"We did" she said, ice eyes clouding over, "And you took it from us. I can't bring back the dead-it was one of the powers stripped from me-but you shall pay for parting us."  
  
"Why what are you going to do? Nothing can hurt me now." Daine's eyes to clouded over. The most hurtful moment in her life had already happened. Numair had been with another.  
  
"Oh there are so many hurtful things I could do to you. You think because the mage is with another you cannot be hurt any more than you are. Well you are wrong. I am going to hurt him, and the others, that are on their way to aid you now. And you shall have to watch." 


	10. Tale of Two Endings

Disclaimer - Tamora Pierce owns everyone but Chalice and Hawkwing. Thanks for reviewing! Twisted Hearts Chapter 10 (Wahoo) - A Tale of Two Endings.  
  
  
  
Numair had left the castle as soon as the badger's tale had finished. Alanna had insisted on coming with him and it was all the King could do to stop Onua and Thayet coming to.  
  
Numair didn't speak. His mind was churning. What his poor love had been through the past years was crushing. And she had survived. He thought so much of her, so much of her bravery, her passion, her fire. Daine had survived so much, not knowing whom she really was, and Numair suspected the badger had left out the worst.  
  
He was angry to though. Angry at the way he knew she would have been treated as a slave, although the badger had been reluctant to give them any details. He felt anger at the way he had greeted her. But most of all he felt the crushing anger that he could have found her in minutes. If he had used his focus Daine never would have had to go through that.  
  
He swore to himself that when he found her again, she was never going to leave his side, ever. Varice was forgotten.  
  
Animals, birds mostly, flew at the riders trying to halt them and they both acquired many small, but bloody, scratches. The horses ran off their course and even once tried to dump their riders into a muddy patch. They eventually found it best to leave them behind.  
  
Numair knew it was Daine, as did Alanna, trying to stop them from being hurt. They refused to stop though. They were in sight of the fog-shrouded tower now.  
  
  
  
Daine banged her fist on the wall.  
  
"Taking no notice of your animal friends are they" Chalice laughed, "Told you they wouldn't. The mage thinks it's his fault and the Knight has anger in her heart. It will be an easy fight"  
  
"Please, no. Leave them" Daine pleaded, "I'll stay here, whatever. I don't want them hurt"  
  
"And that's why I'm going to enjoy it so much" Chalice's smile was malevolent.  
  
Daine threw herself at the woman. Chalice was taken by surprise as Daine dived on her, clawing at her face. It took her a few moments to realise what was happening. Daine felt hotness on her stomach then she flew across the room, landing in a heap at the bottom of a wardrobe. The door fell from it upper hinges.  
  
"How dare you" Chalice's face sported many dark red trails of blood, "How dare you touch me. Whore!"  
  
It was the first time Daine had seen the woman lose her cool façade. "You give out pain but you cannot take it" Daine laughed, a short, pained sound.  
  
Chalice raised her hand; her face was twisted in anger. Daine didn't flinch. Then the hand dropped, slowly.  
  
"No" Chalice said her voice slow; "It wouldn't do to kill you now" she cocked her head, like a bird listening for worms. Then she strode towards Daine, almost clearing the space between them in one, powerful stride.  
  
"Downstairs now" she barked, grabbing Daine's arm and pulling her to her unsteady feet. Chalice pushed the girl ahead of her out of the doors and down a flight of stone stairs.  
  
Daine tried her best to hold up Chalice's progress. She pulled away from the woman, kicked her, got under her feet, and even tried throwing herself down the stairs in front of her. Nothing worked. Chalice's anger was her power, her stronghold.  
  
The staircase led out to the entrance hall, where Numair and Alanna stood, warily.  
  
"Daine" Numair's voice was filled with relief as he stepped forward. Daine didn't look at him.  
  
Alanna unsheathed her sword; it glinted in the moons light, the only source of lighting in the hall.  
  
"Go" Daine, whispered, "GO. I'M NOT WORTH DYING FOR"  
  
"No" Numair's voice rang out true, "I won't leave you to be hurt again"  
  
Daine looked at him. His eyes pleaded with her for something, forgiveness. She wasn't ready to give it yet.  
  
"Just go I want to stay here" the quiet reply.  
  
"No" Numair stepped towards her, long legs clearing the distance in seconds.  
  
"Wait " Alanna cried, too late.  
  
Chalice threw Daine across the polished floor and she skidded to a halt. The world turned on its side, she dared not move.  
  
Chalice brought herself face to face with Numair, an enraged Numair. She threw a blast of silver light at him; he barely had time to throw up a defence of sparkling black fire before it crashed into him, sending him skidding backwards.  
  
Alanna rushed toward the Enchantress with sword held high and found her herself flying backwards at an alarming rate. She halted when she crashed against a wall in mid-air but instead of sinking to the floor she stayed afloat, held by invisible bonds. She struggled, fighting tooth and nail to get free to no avail.  
  
"I fight with the mage alone" Chalice said, watching carefully for an attack as Numair stood. He kept his defence up. Not taking an eye off Chalice he stepped toward her. Silver fires flared up round her body to.  
  
"You are good," she said "But not yet good enough to match me" and she attacked. A few well-chosen words and a wave of deadly silver light raced toward him. It crashed against his shield, hardly making it flicker. He smiled, and threw his own attack, 7 fast-paced flames flew toward Chalice from different directions. She smiled to and they bounced off her shield, hardly worth more than her own attack had been.  
  
"Maybe we should stop testing each other" she said, slightly breathless.  
  
"NO" Daine cried, lurching to her feet. Both dualists looked to her as she ran toward them. She halted in the middle, facing Numair.  
  
"Just go. I have nothing to live for. You have a life, go" she didn't look at him.  
  
"No" his voice was strong, "I won't leave you again, Daine" his hand reached for her.  
  
Chalice took her chance. She flung heavy-looking silver balls at them both. Numair grabbed Daine to throw her out of harms way and took the full attack, his shield down.  
  
Daine landed hard on her knees. She curled her arms round her head, pressing them into the floor. She didn't want to look up. She could hear Alanna as she cried Numairs name. She could hear her cries to as she tried, in vain, to free herself of Chalice's bonds.  
  
"Using your magic is no use, Lioness" Chalice spat, "You are helpless until I decided to free you"  
  
Alanna did not stop though. She had been taught never to give up and she refused to now.  
  
Daine began to edge along the floor to where she thought the fallen Numair lay. She didn't look up and kept herself as closely pushed to the floor as she could. Chalice watched in amusement.  
  
Daine bumped against his arm. She lifted her head slowly. His face was still. The whole room fell silent, even the air stopped moving.  
  
"Numair, Numair no. Please. NUMAIR, PLEASE NUMAIR" Daine became hysterical. She grabbed the mages arms, his face, as if her touch would bring life back into him.  
  
His hand reached up to stroke her cheek, "Shush magelet. As if something like that could take me from you" he smiled weakly, "Now get me up"  
  
Daine smiled and supported his weight as the unsteady mage got to his feet. They both stood, Numairs arm round her shoulders, and Daine's round his waist.  
  
"Go" he said to her.  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Go" she obeyed, the power in his voice, the flow of his Gift that began to gather round him. The real fight was about to begin.  
  
Numair whispered something, black flame surrounded Chalice. She screamed in rage, whirling round to look for any escape. She waved her arm and silver fire intermingled with Numairs black, causing black and silver sparks to fly and shadows to dance across the room.  
  
If Daine hadn't of know those flames were so dangerous it would have been one of the most amazingly powerful sights she had seen. The flames danced around each other like fighting wolves, striking then pulling back, taunting each other. Chalice whirled in the middle her magic trying to force an opening so she could escape.  
  
She threw silver balls out at Numair. Some he dodged easily. Others he sent to crash against the walls harmlessly.  
  
No one noticed Varice sneak into an unlit corner of the room. No one noticed Hawkwing flew in to land above her. If anyone had maybe they could have stopped the events that followed.  
  
Chalice threw a silver ball. Numair sent it toward the wall Varice hid near. She ran madly out into the light.  
  
"Numair NO" she screamed, the pulsing ball of light headed toward her. In that moment of incisive decision Numair took, to save Varice, his walls of flame collapsed around Chalice. The ball swerved from its original course to crash uselessly to the floor.  
  
But Chalice was upon Numair in a wave of silver. For a moment you couldn't see, then the magic faded and Daine watched as Numair crashed into a wall, sliding slowly down. Chalice walked toward him, smile of malice glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"Time to finish you, mage. Although you are one of the best fights I have had in my time."  
  
"No, no, no, NO" Daine's mind screamed. She began to run toward them. She changed as she ran becoming a cheetah to move faster. Chalice whirled as the animal jumped upon her, tearing clawing.  
  
"I seem to believe we where in this position before" Daine's human vocal chords she fashioned, spoke icily.  
  
"And I remember who triumphed last time" Chalice was panting.  
  
"I was disadvantaged last time. Now I have claws" and Daine put them to work. She ripped into the woman's skin, sending blood everywhere. Daine pushed deep holes into the woman's face. She tried to reach for the woman's throat but Chalice was quick, she knew her neck was most at risk and had covered it in silver fire.  
  
Daine roared her fury as her claws raked deep. She felt that familiar warmness on her right arm and tried to pull it away. She wasn't quick enough. The pain rushed through her whole body; it felt like white-hot needles had pierced her arms. The silver fire engulfed her paw, then spat it out, useless.  
  
Daine roared in pain and fury and tried to dig in her hind claws to steady herself. These claws dug, hard into Chalice's thighs. The Enchantress screamed in pain. Daine tried to rake her with her left paw but balance was too difficult. The whole of Chalice's body began to burn with hot, silver fire.  
  
Daine leaped off, landing heavily, on her injured right paw. She pain shocked her and she lost her cheetah shape. She lay panting, not daring to get up again to even to find her clothes.  
  
Chalice was a bloody mess. There was hardly any bare skin showing that wasn't covered in blood or Daine's attempts to kill the woman.  
  
"You.will.pay.for.for that" the Enchantress found it hard to even speak.  
  
She turned back to Numair. He lay helpless waiting for his fate.  
  
"NOOOO" Varice screamed, "NOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOO." Her screams were endless and piercing.  
  
"SHUT UP" Chalice screamed, equally piercing herself.  
  
Varice panted then "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Chalices arm flicked outwards and Varice collapsed to the ground, clawing at her face. It was burning.  
  
"Now" she said turning her full attention to Numair. He hadn't moved. She raised her arm.  
  
"Nooooo" a gravely voice shouted from the skies. Everyone looked up. A stormwing plummeted downwards.  
  
"How dare you" he called, "How dare you hurt her" he plunged towards Chalice, streaking through the air like no other stormwing could. He crashed into her, in a flurry of metal and screams. He skidded across the floor, his wings scraping the marble.  
  
The Enchantress still stood. "You dare to defy me, your master" He nodded.  
  
She raised her arm but nothing happened. She raised her other, still nothing happened. Slowly one hand reached to her neck, then the other. They touched bare skin. She looked down. Around her lay her stone, shattered fragments of her power.  
  
She screamed the most blood-curdling sound ever heard to man. Daine's hands flew to her ears. Alanna's face screwed up, her eyes closed in a pained expression. Varice whimpered. Numair raised his arms to his head.  
  
Only Hawkwing did not move to cover his hearing. He waited.  
  
An ethereal, golden light formed around Chalice. She stopped her cries to look upwards.  
  
The powerful voice of Mithros boomed out, "Thank you for destroying the power we thought was gone, Hawkwing. And thank you to for helping to defeat her, mortals"  
  
The same light shone around the stormwing. He was lifted to a standing position.  
  
Daine crawled towards her torn clothes. They were hardly anything but strips of cloth but they were better than nothing. She found it difficult to pull her legs into her breeches with her injured arm. Two hands came into her view, helping her to pull them on. It seemed that when Chalice had lost her power Alanna had been freed of her bonds.  
  
Hawkwing shouted. Both turned to stare. Instead of a stormwing they saw the form of a young man in his place. He had shortly cropped auburn hair and green eyes instead of his red stormwing eyes. He stepped out of the ethereal light as Chalice slowly began to fade.  
  
"Goodbye, Your Highness" he spat.  
  
Daine sat and cradled her injured arm.  
  
"Let me see that" Numair bent to crouch next to her.  
  
"It's ok" Daine looked across to Varice's shaking form, "You wife needs you more" She stood and began to cross the room.  
  
Numair then made the decision he knew would determine the rest of his life. He looked between his sobbing wife, and Daine as she stumbled across the floor.  
  
He followed Daine. Hawkwing saw this and went to Varice.  
  
"Daine wait" she whirled round then gripped her shoulder in pain at her speed. "I, I'm sorry"  
  
Daine looked down, "You, you never looked for me. You never used your focus. You just accepted my death and wed Varice"  
  
"I didn't want to accept it magelet, I-"  
  
"BUT YOU DID" her voice echoed and rang out round the hall.  
  
"The amount of blood they found, they said no-one could of survived"  
  
"But I did"  
  
"Yes and I'm so glad you have come back, back to me" his hand reached for her face.  
  
She pushed it away, "I spent three years being beaten, attacked and raped as a slave. My best friend died so I could escape and come home. I only found out who I was a few weeks ago and I've had to some to terms with my whole life again. And you were sat here, sleeping with Varice the whole time. One spell and you could have saved me"  
  
"We thought you were dead Daine"  
  
"Thayet didn't. Thayet always believed I was alive"  
  
"And we should have listened to her. If you knew how I have felt since you got back. I wanted Chalice to kill me so I wouldn't have to feel this anger inside me that I could have saved you, I could have saved you being, being raped"  
  
"You wanted to die?" her voice was soft and low.  
  
"I still do. To show you how much you mean to me. How angry I am at myself" his eyes pleaded again for hers to meet them. She let them.  
  
"I, I'd never want you to do that. I couldn't live without you" she looked away from him, "All I thought about on the ship coming back home was what would happen when I saw you again. I imagined kissing you again, being held in your arms. And then I walked into your room and saw you with, Varice" she whispered the name.  
  
"We can do it now" he whispered, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face to his. They stared deep into each other's eyes for a heartbeat that lasted a lifetime. Then Daine threw herself at him. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her up to his face. They stared at each other on level, Daine caressing his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose with her hand. His hands entangled themselves in her hair, matted as it was. Then he pulled her down to meet his lips.  
  
The rush of fire and passion threatened to over-whelm the lovers. Daine felt as if she was floating, the bottom of her stomach nearly dropped out. Numairs lips tore at hers, pressed hard against them. She pressed her whole body to his, wanting to melt them together. He eventually pulled back but she refused to let go of his neck. She tucked her head under his chin, closing her eyes peacefully, safe in his hold. Her arm felt like it was about to explode, but she ignored it, nothing would spoil this moment.  
  
She felt his movement as Numair directed them across the room toward the others. He looked embarrassed as he came to them, not meeting Varice's eyes. He sat, positioning Daine onto his lap.  
  
"Um Varice." he began, uncertain what to say.  
  
She touched his arm lightly, "Don't worry Numair. I knew when she came back this moment would come. And its ok" she looked to Hawkwing and smiled, "Hawkwing wants me to go to the Divine Realms with him. I can become a Goddess of Cooks and Parties. Isn't that brilliant?"  
  
"Really? But we, we're wed" he said, the hope in his eyes suddenly fading.  
  
Varice looked hurt but Hawkwing's hand on her shoulder reassured her, "A Goddess cannot be wed to a mortal on earth Numair, it wouldn't work. When I become one, it will all just fade, It won't matter. You can be with Daine"  
  
"You don't.?"  
  
"I don't mind" she smiled, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Take good care of him Daine, or you'll have me to reckon with" she touched the girls hair lightly. Daine only had the strength to nod.  
  
Hawkwing held out his hand to her, she took it. She turned to the group and smiled between her tears.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered.  
  
"Ready" she whispered back, not taking her eyes from Numair. He looked so happy again, Daine in his arms. She couldn't take that from him. She smiled up at Hawkwing as their bodies faded.  
  
"Numair?" a sleepy voice called up to him. He looked down into his arms.  
  
"What my sweet?"  
  
"I think I want that bed now"  
  
He laughed and gathered Daine upwards for another kiss. 


End file.
